Akatsuki Naruto
by Pastalove
Summary: This is just a one-shot of what it would be like if Naruto left the village to join the Akatsuki. Then came back for a simle reason. Really sorry I am crap at summaries, so please just read. Hinted GaaNaru, Shikanaru, ItaNaru and DeidaraxSasori, ItachixDeidara.


**Here is a little story that I have wanted to write.**

**I don't really know why but I love the idea of Naruto being part of the Akatsuki.**

**It is only a one-shot just now but depending on the feed back I might write a few more one-shots based around this one.**

**Well hope you enjoy and sorry if there is any mistakes.**

**P.S own nothing but the plotline :D**

* * *

It had been three years since Naruto left the village to get stronger. No one knew if the blond would come back as he had left without a word. One day they village woke up to find the their number one hyperactive ninja had left leaving behind everything but his frog wallet. They had spent weeks searching for any sign of him and people never seemed the same anymore.

"It's changed." A black-haired man with a straw hat spoke to his partner.

"I don't have a clue what you mean it looks exactly like you and fish boy said it looked like last time." A long-haired blond with the same straw hat answered.

"No it looks the same layout wise but when I was here four years it seemed more." There was a pause as he tried to find the right word. "Happier." He decided to go with.

Their light talk and calm stroll was short-lived as people surrounded them.

"What are the Akatsuki doing here?" The purple eyed boy asked them. All the group stared them down.

"Well haven't you all grown up." The black and red clocked men removed their hats to reveal Itachi and Deidara.

"We are here for one Naruto Uzumaki." Deidara stepped closer to them with a small white spider in his hand. "Now if you hand him over soon things won't need to get messy."

The one to dignify the duet with a response was the silver-haired leader of one of the four teams in front of them. "With all the intel the Akatsuki have I have a feeling they didn't fail to realise that our blond ninja left three years ago."

A pink haired girl cracked her knuckles. "So what is your true reasons for being here." They got into a fighting position ready to pounce.

"Well that's a shame we have been found out. Now we have to fight." Deidara also got into a fighting position but was stopped when a black nail polished hand was placed on his chest.

"No we were told to avoid fighting. Lets just go grab him and leave." Itachi left. Deidara clicked his tongue in annoyance but followed anyway.

The group of ninja looked at each other in confusion before heading after the duo.

The other side of the village.

A tall tanned male with a straw hat stepped under the banners to Ichiraku's ramen shop. His black and red clock was slightly open revealing a toned, tanned, chest. He took a middle stool and waved his black nail polished hand up to get attention.

"The usual please." A slightly deep voice told the old man behind the bar.

"Sorry sir but I don't know you or your normal order." The old man answered him.

"Oh that's right it has been a long time. Well just give me a beef ramen please." As the man dug in Itachi and Deidara came into the shop.

"Hey idiot we have to go!" Deidara shouted at the eating man as he was once again surrounded.

"What another one what the hell is going on." The one who resembled Itachi shouted. The person who was sitting down just waved a hand signalling for them to wait until he was finished.

The bomb expert Akatsuki exploded. He pulled the straw hat off the person in front of him letting loose long wild honey coloured hair. He hit the other blond man with the hat. There was no response out of the sitting blond except a growl as he continued to eat.

"Don't fucking growl at me ass this is the longest period you haven't spoken since I met you. You are the fucking one that got us into the mess. With your moans about how you wanted good ramen and how Ichiraku's is the best in any land." The standing blond shouted shaking with anger as the sitting wild-haired blond didn't give him a response. "This is just like that time with the stupid red-haired one tail boy. If it wasn't bad enough that you refused to help extract the one tails from him. When he died you went so mental that Pain had to bring him back to life. You are a spoiled brat who is his favourite." As Deidara finished his rant the honey haired blond snapped. He pounced at the other blond and pinned him to a wall, hand clasped around his throat.

A vicious growl left the wild blond and his long hair floated away from his cheeks to reveal three whisker marks. "Now who is envious that I got put on a team with Itachi before you. Gaara didn't need to die so what if I threw a fit. Just shut your mouth and put up with me I will be dead soon anyway. Which means I can be selfish if I want to." As his hand gripped tighter around the struggling Blonds neck the leaf ninja around them came out of their frozen state.

"Naruto?" A choked whisper came from the purple eyed girl. The whisker cheeked person turned to look at the group his souless blue eyes glanced over them all. Gasps were evoked from a few people within the groupand one ran off towards the Hokages tower.

"God you couldn't even do a simple task to keep them away while I eat." He dropped the blond as he gasped for air. "Now the Hokage is even going to be here in a few seconds." Naruto stepped forward to stand beside Itachi as Deidara got back to his feet.

"Oh you really are stupid if that is you just noticing them now." Itachi looked out the side of his eyes to the blue-eyed person beside him.

"I couldn't hear anything above this loud mouth and my few minutes of pure bliss." Naruto's mouth started to water as he thought about the ramen he had just devoured. "I guess I ought to say hi to y'all. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Guy, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sukura." He listed all the names of people in front of him. Then there was a bang that sent people jumping backwards as a busty blond women landed in front on Naruto punching the ground and causing a hole. However, Naruto never flinched as he continued. "Gramma Hokage and Iuka." Another ninja came running to the scene tears flowing from his eyes.

"Naruto!" Iruka screamed but before he could jump the blond Kakashi stepped in front of him to stop him.

"So you became one of them." The female Hokage growled and then went to punch the blond in front of hers face. Naruto caught the punch with his hand and even the Hokage was shocked that he could hold off her strength.

Naruto's eyes turned red and Deidara came to stand beside him. "Naruto we haven't to fight here. You saw what Pain was like before we left. He was already pissed that you wouldn't let the ramen subject drop but now what would he do if you disobeyed him."

Naruto let the women's fist go and was about to leave when he was shouted back by Lee. "Naruto why did you leave. We are your friends." The long wild haired blond turned back to the green tights boy and burst out laughing.

"Ha some friends you were lets see if you can answer some questions about me then. Oh and so it's fair it will be things that have been the same since I left. My sexuality?" The boy eyed Akatsuki looked between the ninja his age in front of him.

"That is obvious you love Sakura." Sasuke stepped closer confident about his answer.

Deidara burst out laughing and even Itachi smirked. "God you really don't know anything about him. Naruto is gay." The blond said in between laughs.

"Hey I am a gay as you Deidara." Naruto punched the other blonds shoulder. Who just flung an arm around him.

"And that is pretty darn gay." Deidara laughed burying his head in the blue-eyed blonds shoulder.

"Wait a second. First your gay Naruto!? And second I thought you two hated each other." Kiba looked at the smiling blonds.

However, Itachi was the one that answered. "All I can say about Naruto being gay is that he was definitely one when we first met him three years ago, even though he was a closet one. Oh and god I wish they hated each other. They would be easier to handle if they hated one and other instead of being best friends." Itachi rubbed his temple getting a headache just thinking about the pranks they played.

"Ok next question my favourite colour?" The blond grinned at the group. Sakura smirked right back as she answered.

"Orange. I was sick of telling you to stop wearing that horrible colour."

Once again Deidara burst out laughing. "Did they even go to school with you man."

"Wrong it's blue." Itachi told them earning a smile from Naruto.

"Aww who doesn't care about me now Itachi?" The blue-eyed Akatsuki winked at the dark-haired one who had a slight tint to his cheeks. "Now last question what is my favourite animal?"

Everyone stopped to think no one could remember the blonds favourite. Finally Shikamaru was about to answer frog but was cut off by Iruka before he could give the wrong answer.

"Your favourite animal is a dog. You always wanted one just like Akamaru. The reason you favourite colour is blue is that the blanket your mum and dad left for you was blue. You have been gay since you were 9 when you stared to get attracted to a boy in your class." Each sentence was a broken sob and the scar faced man launched himself at Naruto before anyone could stop him. The blond caught the older man shocked as Iruka wrapped his arms around him sobbing as he spoke. "You wear orange all the time because your first birthday present was an orange jumper from the Hokage. You told people you loved Sakura because you knew you never stood a chance. You hated Sasuke at first because even though you tried so hard no one wanted to be your friend but Sasuke pushed them away and everyone still wanted to be close to them. When the third died you locked yourself in your apartment and cried yourself to sleep for three days straight." He kept going telling Naruto all the things he knew a he cried into his hair.

"Well at least someone knows him properly." Was the only comment Deidara gave as he gave the two some room. Itachi watched them closely as did the rest of the ninja around them.

"Shh it's ok Iruka I know. I know you understand me. That's why I left you that note saying bye, it hurt to leave you." He hugged the man back letting his hair steep up the tears. Then he started talking randomly. "Choji eats to hide his discomfort in situations. Shino hates the fact that he is not that good at close combat skills as it his is favourite method to watch. Hinata doesn't want to be the head of her clan at all. Kiba loves Hinata. Ino fancies that pale boy who is the new member of team seven."

Naruto took a breath as he prepared to tell them the other observation he had made in his years of knowing them. "Kakashi has a thing for Iruka. Sakura would do just about anything to be recognised by the Hokage and Sasuke. Sasuke loves attention, even though he acts like he couldn't care less. Tenten fancies Neji. Lee is not as stupid as he makes out, he only acts like that to blend in. Neji is acts like an ass as a defence mechanism because he is insecure. Guy only challenges Kakashi because he wants to keep him as a close friend and is afraid they will drift if he didn't."

Everyone looked around shocked at how much Naruto really knew about them. Then everyone focused on Shikamaru who was the only one except the Hokage who hadn't been spoke about.

"Tsunade is an open book so not much to say there. Shikamaru is gay, even though he doesn't hide it he has never told anyone." The pineapple haired boys eyes widened at what the blond had said. "Shika was also the first boy I was attracted to." Naruto pulled back from Iruka who was still in his arms. "Iruka couldn't stand me at first because of the fact that I hold Kumara, but learned to like me."

A single tear fell down from the wild blonds blue eye. He leaned in and planted kiss on the small space of skin between his hairline and head protector. "I Love you Iruka and always will." He let him go and turned to his two Akatsuki on lookers. "Lets go I got what I came for." They started to walk away and as they heard people about to follow them Naruto turned around his eyes now red. "If anyone follows I won't hesitate to kill them. Even though it is against my orders I am sure I can get away with it." A growl ripped through his throat before he turned and started to walk out of their life's once again.

As they got further away the leaf ninja could hear their light happy conversation.

"You liked that bored looking pineapple head. I thought you were into the red-heads." Deidara slapped Naruto's back.

"No that's just you with Sasori. Gaara was an acceptation for me." The demon blond laughed. "I normally like the dark haired ones like Shika, Neji or our own Itachi here." Naruto swung an arm around their quite partner.

"Naruto remove your arm before you loose it." The blond duo burst out laughing and with that Naruto once again disappeared from the leaf.

The fist to react was Iruka who collapsed to his knees screaming and crying to the sky. Tears ran down everyone's face as the realisation that their blond sun had just been lost to the darkness.

Their number one hyperactive ninja now had a completely Black heart, except was it ever really not black. He was still the same boy they knew but he had grew and was more open about his feelings.

However, the group refused to believe that. They chose to believe he could be saved and that black heart would disappear.

* * *

**I don't really know about this ending -_- **

**Well review please all comments welcome and hope you liked it.**


End file.
